NatsuGAY!
by Saky-chaan
Summary: Ele não sai com ninguém. Nunca foi visto com nenhuma garota Nunca foi visto beijando uma garota Nunca foi visto nem se quer com uma garota Isso quer dizer que ele é... Gay?


**Sinopse:**

**Ele não sai com ninguém.**

**Nunca foi visto com nenhuma garota**

**Nunca foi visto beijando uma garota**

**Nunca foi visto nem se quer com uma garota**

**Isso quer dizer que ele é... Gay? **

_Fic bobinha feita em momento de tédio quando estava sem net._

_Divirtam-se_

_**Natsu...GAY?!**_

Em um dia como outro qualquer, em que os pássaros cantavam e o sol brilhava intensamente, um grupo de amigos especulava um assunto delicado em uma escola de nome Fairy Tail…

M-mas isso não pode ser verdade, não é mesmo? – perguntava uma albina preocupada

E que outra explicação há Lisanna? – dessa vez foi um jovem loiro e musculoso que se pronunciou

Não acho que deviamos tirar conclusões precipitadas – uma garota baixinha e de cabelos azuis disse com cara pensativa.

Por que simplesmente não perguntamos a ele? – um moreno sem camisa se pronunciou

Sua ideia é incrivel Gray-sama – uma garota de cabelos azuis se pronunciou, olhando para Gray com os olhos em formato de coração.

Tsc ele so é um idiota e nenhuma menina quer se aproximar dele, só isso – um moreno de cabelos compridos e pircins no rosto pronunciou.

A discussão continuou por um tempo, até que uma ruiva com um caderno nas mãos e rosto decidido chegou. Tentou chamar atenção de todos uma vez...

Duas vezes...

Três vezes...

Na quarta vez simplesmente decidiu que seria mais facil virar a mesa, que estavam sentados, de cabeça para baixo. Foi isso que fez

Pirou Erza?! – perguntou uma morena, que possuia uma garrafa de vodica na mão, um tanto irritada

Aprenda a controlar sua namora Jellal – o mesmo moreno de cabelos compridos de pronunciou, seu nome era Gajeel.

A-amor não faça isso por favor… - disse um garoto de cabelos em tons de azul e uma tatugem no rosto, um tanto envergonhado

Vocês não calavam a boca – logo uma discução começou entre a menina de cabelos vermelhos, Erza, e Gajeel

Are are, não vamos brigar agora – disse uma albina de cabelos compridos interrompendo a briga – você queria falar algo não é Erza? – disse com um sorriso gentil

Bom – disse se recompondo – eu acho que deviamos rever os fatos antes de tirarmos conclusões, e claro temos que fazer isso antes _dele_ chegar – disse recebendo a atenção de todos – muito bem, aqui esta os dados que recolhi – disse colocando o caderno que estava consigo em cima da mesa (que agora ja estava no lugar)

Logo, todos puderam começar a ler

" 1) _Ele_ sempre foi amigo de todos, independente do sexo

2) _Ele_ nunca demonstrou muito interesse em meninas

3) _Ele_ começou a ser chamado de "gato" pelas meninas ha tres anos atras

4) ja recebeu mais de 25 declaraçoes mas nunca aceitou nenhuma delas

5) nunca foi visto saindo com uma garota

6) ou beijando uma garota

7) ou perto de uma garota (que não sejam suas amigas)

8) ou ate mesmo olhando para uma garota

9) e quando perguntamos isso a ele, _ele_ fica vermelho e nervoso e diz que não pode nos contar ainda

Resultado da enquete: Gay"

E-entao quer dizer q-que… - Gray não conseguia terminar de falar

É, o Natsu é gay!

Apos as palavras da ruiva todos ficaram queietos.

Não que tivessem algum tipo de preconceito ou que iam se afastar dele por causa disso mas… sem duvida foi um choque para todos, estavam tão surpresos que nem viram o rosado se aproximando.

OI GENTE! – disse Natsu escandaloso

Na-Natsu! – todos falaram em uni som

Nossa tudo isso é saudades é? – perguntou divertido – só não nos vimos por uma semana não precisavam ficar com tanta saudade, eu disse que voltaria no primeiro dia de aula – continuou brincando

N-não é isso – Gray recrutou

Não sabiam ao certo como agir depois de descobrir algo tão pessoal do rosado

Ah gente, lembra que eu disse que tinha uma surpresa? – disse Natsu animado com os olhos brilhando – então, tenho uma grande revelação a fazer.

Nesse momento todos de entreolharam, estão quer dizer que ele finalmente ia revelar que era gay para todos?

Olha Natsu, eu quero que saiba que independente do que vai dizer, vamos sempre ser seus amigos – disse Erza colocando a mão no ombro do amigo e ver todos atrás dela assentirem.

Haha não se preocupem, vocês vão gostar dela – disse sorridente

Dela? – todos falaram

Pode entrar Lucy

Logo a atenção de todos se voltou para o portão, por ele passava uma linda loira de olhos achocolatados, e essa, assim que chegou perto do rosado surpreendeu a todos…

Deu-lhe um beijo

Na boca

E ele

Retribuiu

Todos os amigos de Natsu olhavam atonios para a cena… mas como assim? Ele não era… gay?

Bom gente, eu queria apresentar pra vocês, essa é Lucy, minha namorada

Sem duvida se seus queixos não fossem presos a cabeça, eles já teriam caído no chão a muito tempo

Olha desculpa por não ter falado antes – disse constrangido pensando que as reações de seus amigos eram por estarem bravos por ele não ter contado – eu sei que eu não devia esconder que eu tenho uma namorada pra vocês durante dois anos mas…

DOIS ANOS?! – todos repetiram

Por favor não fiquem chateados com o Natsu – Lucy se pronunciou – fui eu que pedi para ele não contar… sabe meu pai é muito ciumento então se ele descobrisse que estava saindo com um garoto ele ia me mandar para um colégio interno – pode se perceber que ela apertou mais forte a mão do rosado quando disse isso

Mas não se preocupem, eu já consegui me entender com meu sogro – disse feliz

P-pera – começou Levy

Então… - Gajeel

Você não saia com garotas – Lisanna prosseguiu

Porque… - Gray

TINHA UMA NAMORADA?! – todos falaram em unis som, fazendo Lucy e Natsu se encararem sem entender a reação

Bem… isso é obvio não? Como eu ficaria dois anos sem sair com ninguém? –perguntou óbvio

B-bom – dessa vez quem disse foi Cana

Vocês não pensara nada errado pensaram? – Natsu lhes mandou um olhar desconfiado

M-mas é claro que não hahaha – todos falaram vermelhos

E finalmente o dia belo pode prosseguir naturalmente

P.S: antes que você diga que seu amigo é gay, descubra de ele não tem uma namorada escondida!


End file.
